


A Day At The Beach!!

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: (Would this go under both? I don't know...), UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: A day at the beach, Friends' Day Out, Gen, Spazzing Over Technical Difficulties, Splashing Around, fun in the sun, rough-housing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Teto's super-awesome beach getaway goes a bit awry after she and Ruko get on the wrong train. Left to themselves, Tei and Ritsu will either get along, or dunk each other trying!





	A Day At The Beach!!

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I pick a beach story in the middle of Winter, you ask? Good question.

The sun was high in the sky.

 

The water was a perfect blue.

 

And the sand was nice and grainy.

 

 

This random beach in the middle of nowhere was the best man-trap Sukone Tei had seen in _years_.

 

 

It was just such a pity that she was enjoying it with Ritsu instead of Len.

 

Speaking of which...

 

Cutting her eyes to the side, she watched her red-headed friend, hit the ‘re-dial’ button on his cellphone.

 

 

Or, more accurately, on _Neru’s_ cellphone which he had managed to lift from her belt without her noticing.

 

 

“Come on, come on...!”

 

_Beep!_  
  


_Beep!_

“Pick up, pick up!!”

 

“It’s no use you know, there’s no powerlines here and no signal for miles”.

 

“ _What do I gotta do to get this dang thing to work!?”_

**_Not listening to me, as usual._ **

****

 

She sighed.

 

 

Not for the first time that day, she wondered why she’d agreed to such a pointless trip.

 

**_Teto, I blame you and your puppy-dog eyes!_ **

 

**_I_ blame _you!!_**

****

 

It was she who had first come up with the inane idea:

 

_I heard about this really awesome place from Miku Hatsune and her friends where it’s always sunshiny, and the water’s always warm and-!_

_You want to go?_

The chimera’s smile was so wide and bright, it was as if she’d swallowed the moon.

 

_Do **you** want to go, Ruko?_

Cue shrugs.

 

_I’ll go._

**_YAY!!_ **

****

She’d then turned to her other two partners in crime:

 

_What about you, Ritsu, Tei?_

_If it’s got free food, I’m there._

_Excellent!_

**_And...?_ **

****

_No way!_

 

Had been her immediate response.

 

_I need to stay here so that I can snag Rin’s brother after his concert tonight-_

_Plleeeaaseee?_

That was when she’d found herself the target of Teto’s ultimate weapon.

 

**_Pretty_ ** _plleeeaaseee!?_

 

_A gaze so lethal it could bring down entire **countries!**_

**_Agh!...Those eyes...so large...so_ innocent _..._**

****

 

_...Fine._

 

**_YAAAAAYY!!_ **

****

_THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!!_

_I already got the train tickets and everything!_

Ritsu had been heading out the door to start packing when he'd heard that until to do a double-take:

 

_Wait, you did **what!?**_

 

And so.

 

 

Now they were here.

 

 

Well, half of them were.

 

 

She had absolutely no clue what had happened to Ruko and Teto.

 

 

_Flip this!_

 

She slid off her sandals, and rushed out to the sapphire expanse as her fiery companion continued to spout invectives at his phone.

 

_I’ve got better things to do than wait around for them!_

 

**_NOOO!!!_ **

 

**_Why aren’t you working you_ stupid  _thing-!?_**

 

He had half a mind to dash the faulty @#$*&%!!  against the ground in a rage!

 

**_What good is it to snitch somebody’s phone, and then have it sound the dial-tone every time you try to use it!?_ **

****

Honestly, it was driving him nuts!!

 

“Hey Ritsu!” Tei called from the beach, “Quit playing around with Akita-san’s toy and come on in!”

 

**_Oh sure!_** he snarked internally, **_Let me just do that while the last half of our party is lost or kidnapped or eaten alive by malware!!_**

****

“I’ll get wet when I’m good and ready!”

 

 

At which point the signal finally connected.

 

 

_Hello! Is this Namine-kun calling?_

 

“Kasane-san, I told you not to call me that!

 

I’m not a little baby, you know!!”

 

_I know, I know..._

_What’s up?_ a second voice asked.

 

“Nothing much, Yokune... _except the fact that you guys aren’t here!?”_

_Aw, you’re worried about us!_ Teto gushed.

 

_You’re so sweet..._

“I’m not sweet, I’m fierce”, he snapped.

 

“Now _where the heck are you guys!?”_

_The boarding sign was upside down._

 

He couldn’t believe his ears!

 

“Upside...down...!?”

 

_Yeah._

He wished Ruko would elaborate a bit more...

 

“How in the  _heck_ does a _boarding sign_ get turned upside-down!?”

 

_Uh...we don’t know._

Teto sounded a bit nervous.

 

She must’ve been able to sense how much his blood was boiling.

 

_Anyway...we only found out that we’d gotten on the wrong train when it took longer than an hour to reach the next stop._

_And then we had to take it back, which took **another** hour-_

“Are you guys _serious!?_ ”

 

_Uh...huh._

She continued on with her sordid tale:

 

_When we got to the **first** train station again, a bunch of workmen were being chewed out by the conductor for it...Yeah._

_That’s all we know._

“Oh-kaaayyy...”

 

He took a _deeeep_ breath.

 

“So.

 

How long is it going to take you both to catch up to us?”

 

_Um, hold on._

 

_Yokune-chan’s checking her watch..._

He waited for a moment ~~quite impatiently.~~

 

_Thirty-five minutes._

 

_Give or take..._

“Welp...I’m signing off now.

 

You better show up soon!

 

 

_And...”_

 

_And...?_

 

“I will personally _lose my crap_ if you two go missing again!!

 

 

_GOT IT!?”_

 

 

Teto’s scared little _meep!_ was barely audible through the phone’s tiny speakers.

 

 

(Ruko):

 

 

_O. K._

 

 

Letting out a long-suffering sign, Ritsu hit the power button.

 

 

_At least they’re safe and sound..._

 

Oh, goody.

 

He finally went and pocketed it.

 

Sinking under the gentle waves, Tei waited as he struggled to pull off his shoes...and self-consciously tugged off his dress to reveal a violet-hued bikini...and took _forever_ wading past the surface-level...

 

_C’mon, you._

 

_Get over here so I can scare you properly!_

“ _Ohh_ that is _so_ cold!”

 

**_Cold!?_ **

_What are **you** talking about?_

_It’s as warm as Kagamine-kun’s lips in here..._

 

_At last_ he finally got within range!  
  


 

“ **AAARRGGHH!!** ”

 

 

“ _Holy Mother of Pearl!!”_

 

As she burst out of the water like a torpedo, her hapless victim let out the highest-pitched scream ever recorded in human history, and fell smack-down on his butt!!

 

 

_“I HATE YOU, TEI!!!!”_

 

“Ahahahaha-!!”

 

 

Her laughter was abruptly cut off by his petite form tackling her into the drink!

 

 

She spluttered as the jewel-toned liquid filled her nose and mouth.

 

“HA!!

 

That’s what you get for dunking me, you little-!”

 

She spit seawater in his face!

 

“ _Ew!!_

 

_Are you **kidding** me!?”_

 

While he was distracted with that, she was easily able to flip him over so that it was now _her_ on top of _him._

“H-hey!

 

No fair!!”

 

“All’s fair in love and water fights...”

 

“ _Nobody ever said that!!”_

She smiled a shark’s grin.

 

“You’re wrong.

 

_I_ did, just now”.

 

 

**_You think you’re_ sooo  _smart, huh?_**

****

Ritsu looked for any weak spots in the grip of Miss-Let-Me-Just-Give-You-A- _Flipping-_ Heart-Attack, and managed to spot one right where their feet were touching.

 

**_Well, if you think I’m gonna give up here, you’ve got another think coming!_ **

****

He kicked up and out, and got her _right_ in the stomach!

 

* _Gasp*_

Going boneless at the strength-breaking contact, it was almost laughably easy to shove her off.

 

“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you mess with me!”

 

 

It wasn’t over, yet.

 

Not by a long shot!

 

She was merely playing possum until his guard went down...

 

“MWAHAHAHA!!”

 

Hands planted triumphantly on his hips, the cocky young UTAUloid turned his back-

 

Lunging upward once more, she grabbed him around the waist, and knocked him into the drink!  
  


 

 

**_Yes!_ **

 

**_It worked._ **

 

 

“HUH!? WHA-!?”

 

“Don’t worry about it!” she advised cheerfully.

 

“Just say uncle”.

 

“NEVERRR!!”

 

So...

 

She grasped one wrist firmly in her right hand, and brutally twisted it behind him!

 

“OWWWW!!!”

 

“Say uncle”, she demanded.

 

“Come on, say it!”

 

“ _Neverrr-“_

To her satisfaction, his incessant yelling had gotten quieter.

 

 

**_Nooo...can’t...give uuup!!_ **

****

 

But it hurt.

 

 

_Really_ badly-!

 

 

**_No._ **

 

 

**No _surrender._**

****

 

But it _hurt..._

 

 

**_Shut up brain!!_** he lambasted.

 

**_You don’t call the shots around here,_ I _do!_**

****

 

...

 

 

...Okay enough of this.

 

 

His flipping _shoulder_ was giving out, for Pete’s Sakes!

 

 

**_Dang it._ **

****

 

“OW, OW, _FIIINNNEE-!!”_

 

 

“Well you two seem like you’re having a lot of fun”.

 

 

Through blurred vision he saw a pink-haired girl set down a picnic basket on the sand before smiling at the two of them knowingly.

 

 

“Do you guys like each other or something?”

 

 

He flushed from his wrinkly toes to the roots of his hair, as Tei squawked in horror.

 

 

**“ _NO!!”_**  

 

The dark-haired figure dressed all in blue frowned.

 

“Kasane-san, I don’t think that’s it”.

 

“Well they coulda fooled me!” she announced cheerily.

 

“You need a hand, Namine-kun?”

 

Grumbling softly under his breath, he took it.

 

 

**_Darn you Teto..._ And _Tei!_**

****

 

**_Just you wait!!_ **

 

 

**_Someday I’ll win for sure!_ **

****

 

And so they spent the rest of that afternoon having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all a little warmer now...
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, Tei did go in the water with all her clothes on.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I swear, if I used the wrong pronouns for Ruko...
> 
> (PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID!!??)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Return To The Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915774) by [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious)




End file.
